The National Cancer Institute, NIH is launching a nationally accessible cryo-EM user facility under the umbrella of the Frederick National Laboratory for Cancer Research. The primary goal of the facility will be to allow users to collect high quality cryo-EM images, with the smallest possible delay between expression of user interest and data collection. The creation of this pilot facility will begin to address the pressing national and regional need for structural biologists in the US to have access to advanced microscopes capable of supporting high resolution cryo-EM studies, especially of macromolecular complexes of fundamental interest to cancer.